Bizarre Contingencies
by Gothikalea
Summary: " What bizarre contingencies we seem to be in. I'm sure you'd agree, Tom? For it is not often that one's enemy turns itself to wonder... Wonder at the validity of these so called principles we've been exposed to up until momentarily. " HP/TR, Malfoycest
1. The Queer and Peculiar :edited:

**Author's Note:**

" What _bizarre contingencies_ we seem to be in. I'm sure you'd agree, Tom? For it is not often that one's enemy turns itself to wonder... Wonder at the validity of these so called principles we've been exposed to up until momentarily. "

**Prompt:**  
>" There's the AU one where Harry recieves the Diary rather than Ginny. "<p>

**Pairing:**  
>" One Harry James Potter, bequeathed to a one Tom Marvolo Riddle. "<br>" One Lucius Malfoy, in an affair with his son: a one Draco Malfoy. "

**Reason:**  
>" <em>Why not?<em> That's a good reason for almost everything - a bit used, perhaps, but still quite serviceable.*"

**Credits:**  
>" * = <em>Phantom Tollbooth<em>, Norton Juster. " " _Harry Potter_ ( series ), J. K. Rowling. " " _Our own minds, though slightly irrational_, Reality. "  
>x Inuko, posing as <em>Riddle <em>[ http : / www. inuko913 . deviantart . com ]  
>x Gothikalea, posing as <em>Potter <em>[ http : / www . lydiaeldafreya . deviantart . com ]

Posted with Permission from Inuko ( and I'm on the other end of the deal, so I don't really _need _permission from myself, but before you get angry, yes, I _have _asked myself about whether or not I am allowed to post this. ). This will be _Slash_, meaning that there will ( eventually ) be Homosexual pairings. As a matter of fact, the homosexuality begins in the second chapter. I abide by the DL,DR rule, so, Don't like...Don't read. Not only this, but I do _not _have a Beta as this is a _roleplay_. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I will also not be updating this with every single thing we say as that would be quite tedious and I see no valid reason to. However, if you would like to track this story's progress, here is the URL:

http : / www . gaiaonline . com / forum / invitation-only-rp / t.72636011

" **Let us commence.** "

xxx

It was peculiar, it was. In a strange way that was not entirely perplexing, Potter had managed to do the unthinkable yet again with the Snake Incident.

The little boy had matured quite early on, he had. Not that anyone close to him would admit it. Then again, considering the people close to him, it wasn't much of a surprise that no one cared about - or even noticed - his transformation from a child to an adult. Harry still guarded his mask of innocence well behind those large, emerald orbs. Yet it was more of a childish mellowness that he had reached, not having fully become an adult - somewhat paradoxic of a concept, but then again, this was " bloody " Harry James _Potter_: the Boy-Who-Lived. To Salazar's Chambers with it all if he wasn't capable of bewildering a muggle ( or even a wizard, at that ) or two here or there.

Not that he was acquainted with the insignificant detail that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, of course. Quite honestly, the little boy thought that he was_batty_after the Snake Incident, as humorous as that Incident at the Zoo was. He thought himself more and more Less Sane after any Incident, really, as each and any incident that had Harry involved would always be anIncident, with a capital I, rather than a simple "incident". Yes, the little boy assumed he was Quite Positively _Bonkers._

xxx

Harry rounded the corner into an alleyway desperately, his small feet tired of being in motion, before he collapsed. His immaculate, tender hands trailed roughly along the coarse, cold, uneven texture of stone brick, guiding him rather than his eyes as he'd left the Dursleys' humble abode without an inch of an idea of where he was going. He refused to let the advancing tears emerge; Harry rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, it being overly excessive in length due to his limitation in clothing anyway, and wracked dry sobs, biting his bottom lip until he tasted crimson, all the while gasping and attempting to re-obtain a hold on reality.

It really had gotten to be too bloody damn much, this Incident had. Well, that was how his "Uncle" had so ceremoniously put it. Harry himself didn't see anything different from this Incident as from the other Incidents.

Sure, he'd talked to a snake. That was pretty normal. Dudley talked to his hand daily while he was thrusting into it at night. Saying things like "Ugh!", "Yeah!", and "So tight!". So talking to a snake wasn't that bad.

Sure, he'd released it, striking fear into all the people nearby and snapping at them. But it was a snake, and the snake just wanted to go to Brazil. The people should have moved out of its way so it could have gotten to Brazil.

Sure, Dudley had ended up trapped on the wrong side of a glass wall.  
>But hey, no one had been <em>hurt <em>this time.

So he actually found this Incident to be _commendable _because Dudley wasn't seriously injured - or, even better, dead.

Teehee.

At a younger age, Harry had seeked approval again and again from his relatives. Even up until now, he'd seeked acceptance. A thought had been tugging at Harry's consciousness recently, however. An interesting thought.  
>... Perhaps he didn't <em>need <em>to be accepted.

Acceptance was for the weak.

He was _not _weak.

He placed an imaginary brain tendril on the concept that, perhaps, getting others to accept _him _was for the strong.

But he dismissed that thought from correlating to himself. The truth that he wasn't strong. Slightly prone to self-preserverance than most as he hadn't fallen into some sort of depression by now, yes, but not strong. Strong people had toned bodies and self esteem.

His ego was quite a few inches too short of_that_. On both accounts.

There was one more option.

Not _having _acceptance, period.

See, see? Truth says that Acceptance is useless for the_not sane_, synonymous to_insane_, which, he murmured, was not to be confused with " inane ", which was what his relatives were._He_definitely wasn't inane.

He accepted it easily, because it was the Truth. Truth was never Lies. And then he promptly fell asleep.

"Father, I found a queer-looking boy in Diagon Alley," the young boy said somewhat petulantly, nimbly moving his fingers across his forehead to move the silvery-blonde locks back to their place. It was bloody_summer_, and way too hot. _Perspiring _was something that was simply undesirable, especially for someone of high standing like that of a Malfoy.

The older man had the urge to flippantly flip his own blonde tresses back like his son, but ignored it. It would look much too childish. And Malfoys weren't childish.  
>"Did you now, Draco?" He asked, with an uninterested tone that showed simply<em>how<em>uninterested he was, how _tedious _this subject was, and how he much he desired to simply_drop_it.

"Yes." Draco frowned slightly at his father's tone, but he, unlike his father, found the subject quite enthralling. "It was sleeping!" Then, after a bit more thought, his pale-grey eyes lit up and he smiled.  
>"Can we keep it?"<p>

"No." The word was spoken without hesitation, a swift blow to the smaller Malfoy's feelings. Why Draco wanted to keep a_human_, out of all things, slightly irked Lucius, but it was his son after all, and to keep a boy as a pet probably meant to keep the boy as a servant. And they had enough of those already.

"Awwww? Pleeease?" Draco begged, pouting and tugging on his father's sleeve. "He's really pretty."

"No." Lucius's eyes flashed, signifying that the issue was to be . "And what have I told you about begging?" he hissed.

"Malfoys never beg," Draco muttered, his tone like that of one reading from a textbook, rolling his eyes. Then he began tugging at his father's sleeve again. "He's really really really pretty though! His hair is black and he's really skinny so he probably doesn't have an owner... And he has this funny-shaped lightning bolt thing on his head! Please please pleeasee?"

"No means n-" Lucius then halted his steps, and turned to his son increduously, taking in the description he'd just been provided with. After a few seconds of silence, he said hesitantly, with an odd look on his face that displayed how barmy he must be for even saying the sentence, "A lightning bolt?"

Draco grinned widely, knowing he'd won, and pointing a perfectly manicured finger towards the way they'd just walked from. "Yeah! On his forehead! He's back that way!"

xxx

In a room some where in the Malfoy estate, a small black book rested on a simple desk. What resided in the pages was more than just old brittle paper; it held the adolescent manifestation of the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. For years Riddle waited in the shadows of his diary, wanting release, craving the sensation of someone to open the diary. He always compared this to Pandora's Box, and with the help of who ever would open his diary, Riddle would spread his malicious acts upon the world exactly like every plague known to man.


	2. Explanations and Awakenings :edited:

**Author's Note:**

" What _bizarre contingencies_ we seem to be in. I'm sure you'd agree, Tom? For it is not often that one's enemy turns itself to wonder... Wonder at the validity of these so called principles we've been exposed to up until momentarily. "

**Prompt:**  
>" There's the AU one where Harry recieves the Diary rather than Ginny. "<p>

**Pairing:**  
>" One Harry James Potter, bequeathed to a one Tom Marvolo Riddle. "<br>" One Lucius Malfoy, in an affair with his son: a one Draco Malfoy. "

**Reason:**  
>" <em>Why not?<em> That's a good reason for almost everything - a bit used, perhaps, but still quite serviceable.*"

**Credits:**  
>" * = <em>Phantom Tollbooth<em>, Norton Juster. " " _Harry Potter_ ( series ), J. K. Rowling. " " _Our own minds, though slightly irrational_, Reality. "  
>x Inuko, posing as <em>Riddle <em>[ http : / www. inuko913 . deviantart . com ]  
>x Gothikalea, posing as <em>Potter <em>[ http : / www . lydiaeldafreya . deviantart . com ]

Edit: Repost + Tom's POV. Sorry guys; I keep screwing up with this. Anyway from now on each chapter will be Harry's POV + Tom's POV afterwards. Last time I uploaded just Harry's POV and it wouldn't work if I put Tom's POV in the next chapter...Sorry again! ( xD But in any case you have an extra paragraph at the end you haven't read anyway. ) I also edited some of the spacing problems.

Posted with Permission from Inuko ( and I'm on the other end of the deal, so I don't really _need _permission from myself, but before you get angry, yes, I _have _asked myself about whether or not I am allowed to post this. ). This will be _Slash_, meaning that there will be Homosexual pairings. Don't like...Don't read. Not only this, but I do _not _have a Beta as this is a _roleplay_. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I will also not be updating this with every single thing we say as that would be quite tedious and I see no valid reason to. However, if you would like to track this story's progress, here is the URL:

http : / www . gaiaonline . com / forum / invitation-only-rp / t.72636011

" **Let us commence.** "

xxx

Potter's location of unconsciousness had now been moved to one of the Malfoy Manor's many sitting rooms, with an irritated Father Malfoy, confused Mother Malfoy, and an ecstatic Son Malfoy. Just as Lucius had thought, he'd given in to his son - _again_ - and he hoped that it wouldn't become a habit, because he did not want his son to grow up _spoiled_. ( Unfortunately for Lucius, it was a tad bit too late by now, but in any case... )  
>Narcissa had been quite accomodating to the new addition to their family despite her baffled countenance upon learning the boy's identity. She was, after all, the one who'd called a house elf to cover the boy with a blanket. After this, she promptly sent a scowl towards Father Malfoy, and Lucius, wincing, didn't even have to use Legilimency to know that Narcissa wanted to talk with him. <em>Now<em>.  
>He decided to obey her invisible daggers and they left the elaborately decorated room to enter another elaborately decorated room, providing an excuse about something irrelvant to Son Malfoy ( not that Draco needed it because he was much too busy poking Potter in awkward places and attempting to wake him up to listen to his parents ).<p>

In the other room, after Narcissa hissed at Lucius after putting a silence ward up, her hands on her hips with a deathly glare and everything.

"Explain."

Lucius gulped. "Well, we found him - Potter, that is - in the alleyway - well, Draco did, I didn't - and -"

"No, no, no, not about that," Narcissa huffed, waving her hand impatiently. "We'll get to that later. What I'm worried about right now..." She narrowed her eyes dangerously, her magical aura itself threatening to choke her husband. "There were _condoms_, Lucius. _Used_ condoms. What were _Used Condoms_ doing in the pocket of _your_ robes, which were in our Dear Innocent _Darling Draco_'s **room**?"

Dear Lucius's face paled quite considerably and he was quiet for a few seconds, assessing the percentage chance of him being able to address this issue without being hexed, or, even worse, Crucio'd.

...The final answer came out to zero percent chance, and he immediately began glancing around for possible exits.

"Umm... Uhh, Narcissa... This is going to be hard to accept... "

xxx

Poking the mysterious boy in the nipples didn't work, Draco decided, after he'd done it the fifth time. He then proceeded to open the unconscious boy's jaw, then peer into Potter's mouth, hoping this would have some effect. Obviously, it didn't, so he decided to poke Harry's body in the areas that his father liked to poke _him _at night. At first when his father had done that to him, it'd felt weird, but he'd accepted it after a while and now it always felt pleasurable, so maybe his new pet would find it enjoyable and wake up!

Draco frowned. That meant that he'd have to remove his pet's clothes, and he wasn't sure about that. But his father did it to him so surely it was okay to do to his pet! With this thought, his demeanor lightened and he began to set out to his task, clasping his little manicured fingers around the cold button on Harry's jeans. Which made him wonder why his pet was wearing distasteful _muggle_ clothing. Surely he wasn't a _muggle_? Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste as he took ahold of the zipper and pulled it down. He _really really_ didn't want a _muggle _pet. If it ended up being a muggle then Draco decided that he'd just kick it back outside where it belonged. Hopefully it wasn't, though, because he liked it and it was really pretty.

"YOU **_WHAT_**?"

Draco immediately snapped his head towards the ear-splitting screech. Its high-pitch clued him onto the suggestion that it was Mother Malfoy, and this thesis was proven true when she slammed open the door, her face flushed and her normally groomed silvery strands sticking out in ire. It would quite a funny picture, actually, if the anger hadn't been directed at _him_, Lucius decided.

"DRACO, WE ARE MOVING. Pack up NOW. My _lousy, worthless, pedophilic__, waste of space_ **husband**, soon to be ex, obviously **does not have the capability **of taking care of us. I'm filing for divorce; I can't believe he would ever do such a thing to you, I'm so sorry, you must be traumatized, that's why you didn't tell your Mommy - Come on, darling, let's pack up." She pulled at the boy's hand, oblivious to the state of undress Potter was now in, attempting to get Draco to stand up.

Draco pouted, confused and scared, tears welling in his eyes, pulling away from his mom. "But I don't wannnna leave Daddy!"

"I know you don't, Draco. I don't, either - no, scratch that, I want to _burn_ him, _torture_ him, and to top it all off, _dismember_ him in _that_ area for ever even _thinking _of touching you, I have no idea what he was thinking, he must be out of his mind, not that he ever had one, but anyway honey, we have to go-"

"Whhhy?" Tears began streaming down the small blonde's face. "I don't wannna! I wanna stay with Mommy and Daddy!"

Lucius frowned at this, knowing how much it was hurting his son. "Let's not be hasty, Narcissa-"

The woman reeled on him, anger clearly on her features, and Lucius took a step back in apprehension. "YOU! You disgusting, you, you! I have half a mind to Avada Kedavra you on the spot, right now, if I wouldn't be put in Azkaban for it!"

At this, Draco began wailing. He didn't want anyone to die. "I-Is this because of my pet, Mommy? If it's because of my p-pet then don't blame Daddy, it's my fault! Please don't kill Daddy! I'll let my pet go if you want!"

Narcissa's features softened at this, her nature to always give in to her son. She knelt down, running her fingers through her son's hair comfortingly. "No, dear Draco, it's not your pet. We can take your pet with you, if you want. But you see - my" - she sent a glare Lucius's way to indicate this wasn't over yet - "_husband _can't be trusted with you. Raping little children...His own son!"

Draco didn't know what 'raping' meant. He guessed that it was a bad thing because his mommy didn't seem to like it. He'd ask his father later. "But I _like _Daddy! He gives me presents and teaches me stuff...like magic...and flying...and... and he makes me feel good at night!"

Narcissa sputtered at this, shocked into silence. After a minute or two, she finally said, with a slight tremble in her voice,  
>"He makes you feel...g..good?"<p>

Draco nodded, then frowned, not understanding. "Is it ...bad to feel good? Should I stop feeling good?"

"N..No. Of course it's not..._bad_...If that's how it is..." Narcissa grimaced, finding herself at a lack of words. She couldn't very well deny her son something that he _enjoyed_... "I...I suppose that we could stay. But still, _you_ shouldn't have **ever** done such a thing, especially at such a young age," she growled at Lucius, indicating that this was in _no_way over.

Lucius swallowed, seriously fearing for his safety, but he'd take what he could get for now.

Now, all that there was left was the boy lying on the floor, still oblivious.

xxx

Harry groaned, bright light streaming through his window directly in his eyes. He reached around the emerald bed, taking one of the many silk pillows and plopping it in front of his face to block the sunlight so he could get back to sleep.

And then promptly sitting up, wincing from his back cracking, but ignoring it to take in everything wildly around him, attempting to determine where in the seven layers of Hell he was.

"So you're awake!" An unfamiliar voice sounded out to him, and Harry's head instantly snapped towards its source - a stranger. A good-looking blonde stranger, but nonetheless, a stranger.

Which was stranger, Harry wondered - that there was a Stranger in his midst? Or that he was strangely not feeling strangled _in_ this Stranger's midst, contrary to how he felt around his relatives? Ah, but what is strange rather than an abnormality which would, of course, suggest that _normality _existed, and since the definition of normal was "conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural," normality didn't exist, as who decided what standard was? Probably society, and society was arbritrary to -

"Harry?"

Harry snapped back to reality and frowned slightly at the other boy, who he now realized was around his age. "How do you know my name?" he asked, curiously.

"Everrryone knows your name. You _are_ Harry Potter, after all, right?" Draco frowned, hoping he hadn't gotten the _wrong_ Harry Potter. "You know, _the _Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Umm... I'm Harry Potter, but...I'm not so sure about the Boy-Who-Lived part..." Harry frowned. "I'm not 'The' anything, really. Well, I _am_ **something**, but to be _anything _would mean that I could be any thing at **all**, which I'm not, because I'm only a single thing, and I doubt that I could be more than one at once. So I suppose that I'd be something, rather than anything. How complex the English language is."

Draco frowned at him, clearly not able to follow his train of thought, and still confused as to whether or not Harry Potter was _The_ Harry Potter. He decided to ask his father about it later. Father always knew everything.  
>"Umm... Okay. Anyway, since you're my pet, I get to give you treats and stuff! I was gonna make you feel good but Mommy said that was something that I could only do with Daddy. I'm not so sure why because I think that <em>everyone<em>should feel good, but Mommy said that it was an "intimate" thing and only for adults. Which means that I'm an adult now!"

Harry simply stared at the blonde.

Draco then blushed. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that, because Mommy said I'm not supposed to tell anyone...So you can't tell anyone either, okay! It's a secret! Top secret. Anyway! I'll give you your first treat now as a gift for waking up, although it took you waaayyy too long, but it's okay because it's your first day being my pet." He handed Harry a black, tattered notebook, and Harry looked at it curiously, opening it and flipping through the pages. It was obviously a Diary, he decided, but it was blank. Was he supposed to write in it? And what had happened after he'd fallen asleep?

"Okay! Here's a quill and some ink, write your name in it so no one else takes it, okay?"

Harry frowned at the quill and ink, not understanding what he was supposed to do with it. Who in their bloody right mind wrote with quills and inks nowadays?

Draco asked indignantly, "Don't you know how to write?"

At this, Harry took the quill, and dipped it in ink - way too _much _ink, he soon realized, as when he lifted the quill to write on the coarse parchment, huge blots of ink were dripped everywhere.

Draco huffed angrily. "You really _don't _know how to use a quill, do you?"

Harry ignored this and wrote his name, Harry James Potter, in big letters on the page. And then, after a second thought, he added "This Diary is Property of" above his name.

Draco inspected Harry's handwriting and nodded, somewhat satisfied with it - although not really. "I'll give you my second gift after you talk to Daddy, okay? And I'll teach you how to write properly with a quill too. He said that he wants to talk to you as soon as you wake up." Draco looked nervously around the room. "But hide the notebook okay? It's a _magical_ notebook, not a _muggle_ notebook, so you need to take good care of it! Don't tell Daddy, but I stole it from his rooms. He doesn't use it anyway. Oh yeah! My name's Draco! Draco Malfoy. Did you know that Malfoy's one of the most _important_ Pureblood families?" The last sentence was marked with a smug expression.  
>"Anyway you need to go talk to my daddy now. He told me to tell you that he'll explain everything."<p>

Harry was still disoriented, and he became even more confused when Draco had began to throw concepts like Magic and Muggle and Pureblood at him, but decided to "go with the flow" and talk to Mr. Malfoy.

...Well, it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter anyway.

xxx

Suddenly Tom felt something: black ink and a tip of a quill gliding over a page. He grinned wickedly as he watched letters being written into a name, a name that he wouldn't forget. "After so many years, someone to posess," Tom spat wildly, absorbing the ink to manipulate it into his own words to respond to the writer... to Harry James Potter. Before he could even write back, his diary was shut and Tom was encased in Darkness again; he glared into the emptiness surrounding him once more. "I'll have to wait...oh how I loathe waiting now," he cursed at nothing, hating the thought of waiting; it was pure torture.


	3. Quandaries along with Gifts

**Author's Note:**

" What _bizarre contingencies_ we seem to be in. I'm sure you'd agree, Tom? For it is not often that one's enemy turns itself to wonder... Wonder at the validity of these so called principles we've been exposed to up until momentarily. "

**Prompt:**  
>" There's the AU one where Harry recieves the Diary rather than Ginny. "<p>

**Pairing:**  
>" One Harry James Potter, bequeathed to a one Tom Marvolo Riddle. "<br>" One Lucius Malfoy, in an affair with his son: a one Draco Malfoy. "

**Reason:**  
>" <em>Why not?<em> That's a good reason for almost everything - a bit used, perhaps, but still quite serviceable.*"

**Credits:**  
>" * = <em>Phantom Tollbooth<em>, Norton Juster. " " _Harry Potter_ ( series ), J. K. Rowling. " " _Our own minds, though slightly irrational_, Reality. "  
>x Inuko, posing as <em>Riddle <em>[ http : / www. inuko913 . deviantart . com ]  
>x Gothikalea, posing as <em>Potter <em>[ http : / www . lydiaeldafreya . deviantart . com ]

Posted with Permission from Inuko and myself. This will be _Slash_, meaning that there will be Homosexual pairings. Don't like, don't read. I do not have a Beta; if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I will also not be updating this everytime someone replies. However, if you would like to track this story's progress, here is the URL ( which I suggest you go to if I don't upload the next chapter very quickly - I don't have a job, but Inuko does, and his part in this is as important as mine, so I won't upload chapters until he replies, regardless of how much _I've_ written. ) :

http : / www . gaiaonline . com / forum / invitation-only-rp / t.72636011

**Replies:**

**JL: **And this a roleplay you say? Very interesting.

_Actually, yes. This is a roleplay, although it may not seem like it as Tom doesn't play a huge role yet. I'm just introducing the situation etc. That's why most of the story is written by me so far, but in this chapter Tom finally makes a larger appearance. However, to know which paragraphs are written by me and not written by me, usually only the last paragraph is by the hand of Inuko. To check further, the link I posted above has the replies seperated by "x Harry James Potter" and "x Tom Marvolo Riddle", which should help you figure out who wrote what._

" **Let us commence.** "

xxx

Quandaries, quandaries! To think he'd be able to get himself in a dilemma like this, really... It seemed that Potter had managed to surprise even _himself_ on this one. Although, of course, it was quite a rather pleasant Surprise, contrary to most of his "surprises", which he might have capitalized should they have not been quite terribly _unwanted_ and therefore not worth the effort to capitalize. ( For Example, the Snake Incident. )

Lucius ushered the boy into yet another elaborately decorated room, leading him to a chair. Sharp as usual, even under the..._strange circumstances_... Harry's assumptions led him to the conclusion that The Blonde Man had led them to his office. An office, he thought, not an orifice, which was an opening, synonymous to aperture, which is what Dudley probably wished his hand really _was_ ( although, unfortunately for him, that was not the case, and likely would _never_ be the case ).

Harry smirked.

The Blonde Man coughed, having seen that smirk before. He could remember exactly _where_ he'd seen it, as it was unlikely that he'd ever forget That Man, although _That Man _was now absent, and had been so since ten years prior. Quite ironic it was, then, that the Savior who had Rid the World of That Man should now be the one with that smirk plastered on his face...Ironic indeed.

"Potter, I do understand that you must be yearning to return to your relatives' Manor, but you see..." Lucius held back a wince. He himself had ensured that everyone in the family had enforced the rule that Malfoys. Do. _Not_. Beg. ( with the exception of in bed )

Until now.

"I, as the Head of the Malfoy family would...really appreciate if you were to humor my son."

As Harry stared at him blankly, he immediately added on, "Just for a little while, of course. We wouldn't expect for you to stay here forever. Maybe just until Hogwarts opens. Of course you may contact your relatives." He bit his lip, then added on, "There will, of course, be recompense."

"Manor?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, with an expression between befuddlement and a frown.

Lucius's eyebrows knitted together. This wasn't the response he'd expected to recieve -

"...What manor?" Harry's voice was laced with genuine curiosity. "Do my relatives own a manor?"

xxx

A good five hours later, Lucius was about ready to commit suicide and Harry's mental state had entertained, if it was possible, further disconcertment. Unlike Lucius, however, his attitude was ravenous and, mentally unstable as he was, he'd managed to inquire into a few more..._nefarious_ topics on the subject of Magic.

"Tomorrow." Lucius rubbed his temples, having cut Harry off before he could ask any more questions. "This is not a thing that can be explained in one day. We will continue tomorrow."

The boy disapproved of this. He thirsted for knowledge. Knowledge always had this direct positive correlation to Power. And Harry found the thought of being omnipotent quite enthralling, actually, what with omnipotence being something he'd never been exposed to up 'till now and all. Yet he understood the elder Malfoy's stance - plus it was late now, and Draco had promised to teach him how to use a quill properly before getting to bed. Plus another gift. Harry was quite unused to gifts, and was really thankful of Draco's compassionate side.

Which reminded him Lucius's intent to instigate Harry's presence in this room in the first place.

"Thank you for everything, Sir...And if you wouldn't mind..." He bit his lip, hoping he wasn't intruding.

"Yes, yes. I already offered my house to you, Potter. Don't think I'll go back on my word..."

"Because you're a Malfoy." Harry grinned.

"Hardly," Lucius chuckled. The boy caught on quickly. "Malfoys are Slytherins and Slytherins barely ever keep their word. I'll do it for my son, however."

Harry still had no idea what a Slytherin was. He added it to the list of things to ask Mr. Malfoy the next day.

"Father complex."

The elder Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

xxx

As soon as Harry entered the room he'd slept in earlier, Draco huffed, pouting and crossing his arms, much to Harry's amusement.  
>"Took you long enough, Potter!"<p>

Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco. He'd decided that they were to become good acquaintances. His first real friend, _ever_. He felt quite accomplished.  
>"I'm sorry... Your dad told me a lot of things."<p>

Draco looked at him suspiciously. "All he did was..._tell_ you things, right?"

The possessive tone wasn't lost on the boy, who was already naturally perceptive; his mind wandered back to Father Malfoy's parting words, and he wished to know the significance behind them.  
>"...Of course all we did was talk. I hadn't been informed preceding to this date of my magical abilities." Harry frowned, "If my parents hadn't died in a car crash then they would probably have told me."<p>

"Car crash?" Malfoy scoffed at this and the fact that Harry was probably lying about not knowing about magic. He was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. 'Course he knew about his magic. "You're joking, right? Wizards, dying by filthy Muggles' contraptions? How atrocious."

Harry glared at Malfoy. "My parents were _not_ atrocious, thank you very much."

The blonde's countenance quickly changed from uppity to confused. "...You mean you really don't know?"

"Know _what_, exactly?" The boy narrowed his eyes, and Draco gulped at the sudden rise of magical aura. It struck him that Potter really _didn't_ know anything about magic if he couldn't even control how much magic he was emitting... What struck him as even more strange was the extreme _darkness_ of the aura. Surely the "Savior"'s aura would be _light_ affiliated?

"Your parents... They didn't die in a car crash."

Harry stared at him. He realized he was doing a lot of staring today.

"...Potter, they were killed."

xxx

Emerald silk sheets rubbed against Harry's feet as he squirmed; he was tired from the day's events, but not sleepy.

He eyed the diary on his bedside counter, and after a moment's hesitation, picked it up along with the quill and ink. Draco had spent an hour or two helping him get used to the feel of quill and ink, as well as showing Harry his broomstick and wand ( as well as offering to buy Harry his own Nimbus 2001 if he was a good pet - for now, Harry would just have to "make do" with a Comet - his second gift ). Harry had to admit he was quite excited at the prospect of flying, as well as nervous and, overall, just _overwhelmed_ at everything. It had been a good day though, he reflected, as he opened the diary and dipped the quill's nib into the ink. He was surprised at the absence of the words he'd written earlier, but did not think much of it as the diary was, after all, a magical artifact.

-

/ June 26th

It really _was_ too much. The Snake Incident, that is. After all, that Incident was what led me into this _strange_ **dream** where I ran away from my relatives just to end up talking with these two _blondes_ - Malfoys, were they? Yes, arrogant people, but interesting nonetheless - who can do this strange thing called _magic_ ( which I've heard of before, but strictly only in works of fiction ). To top it off, I've recieved my first ever _present_ ( this exact diary, actually, which Mini-Malfoy claims to be enchanted, which must be true, because the words I wrote earlier seem to have disapparated into thin air - or, in this case, I suppose I should say parchment ), along with my first ever _friend_ ( who graciously taught me how to write with writing utensils that probably haven't been used since the 18th century - exactly what I'm using to write this entry right now, actually ), and my first experience in a _bed_. It's quite comfy, actually. Silk sheets and all. Green like - what did that boy say? Slytherin. I still have no idea what that is. Not only that, but I found out that my parents had been killed by the most powerful wizard ever alive ( a man with the name of Voldemort? ), and that I'm the reason that wizard is now dead.

Yet all in all this is a nice dream, ( although whether or not it's a dream I'm still uncertain of - I suppose I'll just see tomorrow, won't I? ) with paradoxes and all that jazz that I especially enjoy, ( despite the morbidness of the truth of my parents' death ) and I don't usually write in a diary but since this may be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow, I might as well indulge in Draco's little gift. /

xxx

Tom was in pure bliss as he read the boy's sloppy thoughts, how Harry's stay was at the Malfoy manor. He grinned as he manipulated the ink, forming his own words to answer the young boy. "My, how they've kept you so busy, and your handwriting could be neater…but it shall suffice for now Potter" Tom wrote back as he sensed Harry's reaction to a sentence that appeared from no where, the slight shock mixed with a bit of wonder pleased Tom, he fed off of it and wanted more. He would "play nice" at the beginning, pretend to be Potter's friend, but then things will change into something more painful. "Is there anything else on your mind Harry? I'm your diary now, your dear friend tell m-"and that's where Riddle was cut short, "Damn… I need more ink, you'd think I'd have unlimited ink in this damn thing but no. Even magic has limits" he hissed crossing his arms at the little dilemma. "Well? Don't just gawk at the page you four eyed wanker! Reply to me you daft camp, before you go back to being the Malfoy's dogsbody!" Tom yelled in a fit tapping his foot madly. For a moment though he studied the boy staring back at the open diary, and he bit his bottom lip. Images of having Harry Potter bound tightly, his wrists bruising slightly from the rope, the boys delicate body exposed bent in torment as muscles would contract due to struggled, ragged breaths. Tom's nails carving red trails down Harry's back, and oh yes the muffled cries of anguish mixed with desire. It was too much for Riddle to handle, so he shook his mind free of those images even though he truly wanted to hold on to them.

xxx

**Inuko says this: **

(Side notes! I added in some British slang :3 Daft means absent minded, dogsbody means a lowly servant, camp means homosexual, and of course wanker means a constant masturbator)

**Gothikalea says this:**

Review, please! I love reviews. As a matter of fact, I'm making an "unlock" rule from now on - each chapter will require its own chapter # to unlock the next chapter.  
>So until I get 5 more reviews, chapter four's not going up. ( 2 for Chapter 2 ~ and 3 for Chapter 3! Then when Chapter 4 comes out, I'll want 4 more! )<p>

MUAHAHAHA. I'm evil. Like Voldemort.

...I kid, I kid, I'll upload the next chapter when it's done.

...But seriously, review.


	4. Unproblematic Conversation

**Author's Note:**

" What _bizarre contingencies_ we seem to be in. I'm sure you'd agree, Tom? For it is not often that one's enemy turns itself to wonder... Wonder at the validity of these so called principles we've been exposed to up until momentarily. "

**Prompt:**  
>" There's the AU one where Harry recieves the Diary rather than Ginny. "<p>

**Pairing:**  
>" One Harry James Potter, bequeathed to a one Tom Marvolo Riddle. "<br>" One Lucius Malfoy, in an affair with his son: a one Draco Malfoy. "

**Reason:**  
>" <em>Why not?<em> That's a good reason for almost everything - a bit used, perhaps, but still quite serviceable.*"

**Credits:**  
>" * = <em>Phantom Tollbooth<em>, Norton Juster. " " _Harry Potter_ ( series ), J. K. Rowling. " " _Our own minds, though slightly irrational_, Reality. "  
>x Inuko, posing as <em>Riddle<em>[ http : / www. inuko913 . deviantart . com ]  
>x Gothikalea, posing as <em>Potter<em>[ http : / www . lydiaeldafreya . deviantart . com ]

I apologize for this short chapter having taken so long – Inuko, unlike me, has a job and a life, so he can't reply every day. It's not a very well written chapter; it's more of simple conversation and putting the grounds on what Harry and Riddle's relationship will be like. I will warn you now that Harry is not going to be an innocent boy. This is Dark!Harry, a boy who has been neglected, and what someone _should _have turned out like after the Dursleys' treatment, and he _will _be manipulating people. At first it will not be apparent; he'll still be naïve, slightly, but Tom's presence will be what really helps him to the Dark.

Posted with Permission from Inuko and myself. I have no beta as this is a roleplay. The audience is my beta. Slash warning, as if you haven't heard it already. I do implore you to keep track of this story on the Roleplay forum that we use via Gaia, because of the long absences in both Inuko's and my own part, we may not have enough posts for a chapter. Here is the URL:

http : / www . gaiaonline . com / forum / invitation-only-rp / t.72636011

" **Let us commence.** "

xxx

Harry was about to close the diary when words abruptly began to blossom on the coarse parchment, much to his amazement - and slight shock.  
>"My, how they've kept you so busy, and your handwriting could be neater…but it shall suffice for now Potter."<br>After taking a second to recover, he blushed slightly at this, somewhat miffed, because hey, after all, it _had_ been his first time writing with a quill. What did the man...diary...thing expect of his skills?

Harry wasn't sure if he should reply. He wondered since the ManDiaryThing was capable of intelligent speech, what else it could do.

Could it, for example, perform magic?

The diary's neat handwriting, contrasting from Harry's own, distrupted the boy's train of thought.

He decided not to space out anymore. It wouldn't do well, especially since he had no idea what this DiaryManThing had the capability of doing.

"Is there anything else on your mind Harry? I'm your diary now, your dear friend, tell m-"

His eyes widened at the word "friend".

Harry took the words in in a way similiar to how one, when ravenous and depraved of food for ten years, would take in a delicious, thick broth - without thought, without distrust, without cautiousness of its source. Doubtfulness, if he had had it, would have taken him along a different path. That path would not have been necessarily a "good" path nor a "bad" path, both paths were paved with the same pavement; one simply twisted in different ways than the another and in any case Harry wasn't consciously aware of any other tracks than the one he was currently on. ( For sure he had already had an appetizer of thick broth, one with the name of Draco ( with a hint of Lucius ) Malfoy, but one is never filled by an appetizer only. It seemed like This 'ere Diary was the Main Course. )*

When the sentence cut off, Harry supposed that there was a reason, because there are no frequently-used words in the English language that consists of only the letter "m". There are units, yes, and numbers ( as "m" is the 13th letter of the Roman alphabet ), but nothing Harry could think of would fit in the sentence.

"Me", of course, _did_ make sense, but Harry wondered why the Diary had not simply written "Me" instead of "m". Surely the Diary was not _busy_ as it was a _Diary_ and that idea would, quite simply, be preposterous.

If that was not the reason ( as it was not, for Harry did not even begin to doubt its invalidity ), then what was it?

Perhaps the Diary could not write back?

Harry tilted his head, wondering if this was the case. He barely ever trusted his whims, rather reaching for logic, but this one time he decided to acquiesce to his intuition and he began pouring ink into the Diary, taking care not to allow its contents to slip onto the magnificent sheets.

Half the bottle, in fact, was what His DiaryMan had recieved.

After it had all absorbed, Harry dipped his own quill and wrote eagerly, "What is your name?" ( It didn't rest well with him to continue to call the ManDiaryThing by the name of ManDiaryThing. )

...He _would_ hate if the ManDiaryThing's name was, in fact, _actually_ ManDiaryThing. What if he slipped up and wrote ManDiaryThong?

Why, it would have been quite embarassing!

xxx

"My name? Yes, you may call me Tom for now" he replied to the boy, relishing at the amount of ink Harry had generously poured into the diary. "What I meant to write earlier was you can tell me anything now. I won't shun you away like the others that claim to be your friends." Tom wrote with venomous glee, oh how he enjoyed this already! Leading Harry into a sense of false security was just too much fun, "See they don't give a fuck about you like I do, I'll be the one to isolate you from the madness of this world Harry Potter." Tom wrote with a grin as he waited for the boys reply.

xxx

Harry did not recoil at these words, nor did he embrace them. He simply smiled grimly, not showing his true emotions, his contemplative self; for a few seconds he wrote nothing as the euphoria that had come with his faith suddenly faded.

He weighed the possibilities, this time choosing rationality over his slight favour to lack of sanity.

There was a catch, he decided.

One did not speak such words without a wish for something in return.

What could a mere boy like _Harry_, Muggle-like in knowledge up until the present, offer to a _Diary_? He hadn't done anything _important_.

...Well, despite the fact that he'd destroyed the greatest _Dark Lord in History_ -

He giggled, stroking the yellow page with his finger. The diary obviously thought him an unintelligent boy and he did not savour this sentiment. Let the Man Diary Th-_Tom_obtain a taste of his own medicine.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return,**" Harry wrote, silently basking in mirth. "Tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me."

xxx

"Clever boy..." Tom thought to himself, as he took a moment to think about how to answer Harry's question. "There's not much to know about me to be honest, I'm just a simple boy like yourself, only difference is I dwell in the pages of this diary." Tom replied, satisfied at his work "If you wish to see me...that will have to wait until tonight, you might be able to see me in your dreams. That is if you open your mind to me." Tom wrote once more, setting the bait to his deadly trap. "Now, is that enough information for you? Harry Potter?"

xxx

"_Liar_." There was nothing _simple_ about anything magic, and this diary was no exception. But it raised questions - question as to who, what, _why_ the diary was, in fact, a diary, and not a Tom - a living, breathing Tom. Yet Harry was not one to inquire into more than he was ready to accept.

"But it will suffice...for now." Harry rested his chin on the tip of the quill, the feather tickling his skin lightly as he continued writing, his handwriting already somewhat less wobbly. The boy, as Lucius had noticed earlier, learned quickly. "I, too, am a simple boy, and as you should know by my slight rant earlier, I was quite unaware of the magical world up until now. My parents were James and Lily Potter, but I was raised with...I do believe the term was 'muggles' - non-magical peoples, that is, up until the present. I have no idea why. My parents died protecting me from Voldemort, whom I would enjoy learning more about. My only wish at the present is to learn anything I can about this world. About...magic. Are there schools for such topics...? 'Knowledge is power' is a common Muggle saying, and I do keep it to heart."

That was enough. It wasn't a lot of information about himself, not really; most of what he had said could have been deduced from his words earlier. Tom did not know what exactly happened in the 'Snake Incident'. He did not know that Harry had the ability to speak to snakes. He did not know his relatives' names or their behavioral actions towards the boy.

Tom would know that Harry was a curious boy, one that was not stupid, but he would not know from this conversation the exact topics of Harry's curiosity - for example, the subject of Immortality.

And Harry, at least until he received more information about Tom himself, was happy to keep it that way.

xxx

**Gothikalea says this:**

*If you know what I mean. + Sorry for ramble.  
>**Full Metal Alchemist quote.<p>

Well, then. Thank you for reading this far, sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully Inuko and I will be able to write more posts quickly so that we can have another chapter along the way – don't count on it though, because next week I am going to start doing community service for my school ( you know, all that crap that comes with being a Sophomore ) and Inuko's got a _jobjobjobjobjob._

**PLEASE REVIEW**.

Seeing as the "unlock" method worked last time, I'm holding it to this time as well.

1 + 2 + 3 + 4 = 10 reviews. I have 7 right now so I'd like to have 10 before I post the next chapter.

This may seem selfish but as much as both Inuko and I enjoy writing, we also enjoy reading what people think of our writing.

Until next time!

OH AND BY THE WAY - If any of you want to roleplay with me, please _do _drop a Private Message or a comment, okay? I do HP/TR, and I'm quite flexible with who I write as and my character's personality. Like I said, Inuko has a job and I don't; I enjoy spending my time practicing writing so anyone who wants to roleplay? I'm up for it! ( if you know what the definition of _grammar_ means, that is. )


	5. AN: Vote please

Hey, guys.  
>This is painful for me to say, but Inuko hasn't replied since the seventh, and it is now the twelfth. It's been five days already.<p>Now, I'm the type of person who wants to get a chapter out a week - you know. I enjoy it when people read my stories and I enjoy writing them.<p>

This was meant to be a roleplay but it's been several occasions already that he's failed to reply like this.

I will tell you that our last conversation we had was about how he wasn't sure what to write next in the roleplay. He was finding it increasingly difficult to continue. I suggested that Tom attempt manipulation and getting Harry to prefer the Dark. However, I have no idea if he decided to listen to me or not.

He would probably tell me if he was going on vacation, and proof that he isn't dead is he was favouriting my artwork as of the 10th. / sounds like a creepy stalker

In any case, I have two options.

1. I can sit and wait for him to come back and reply.

or

2. I can continue this story by myself.

I really don't want to scrap this story like the last one. I enjoy writing it. I also have a somewhat-solid idea of where it's going to go, but I'd prefer that other people choose for me, because I'm not sure if Inuko's the better writer.

So far Inuko has written all of the "Tom" parts and I've written all of the "Harry", "Narcissa", "Draco", and "Lucius" - would you guys mind just giving me a quick vote on whether I should wait or not? Do you guys prefer Inuko's writing? Or mine?

Thank you. I'm sorry if you are disappointed and were expecting a chapter. After I get a few votes I'll delete this. 


End file.
